mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Luca Gurino
Luca Gurino was a caporegime in the Clemente crime family. He operates out of Freddy's Bar in Little Italy. Luca is a vicious sadist and is notorious among Empire Bay's prostitutes for his violent behavior. History Background Luca gained his position after entombing his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. He operates the Clemente Slaughterhouse and Freddy's Bar on behalf of the Don of the family, Alberto Clemente. Luca was involved in Clemente's bootlegging operation during Prohibition. As a member of a smuggling ring, he landed in the docks and spent several years in prison. After another arrest in 1934 he managed to escape. He also had a girlfriend, who was later found dead in unexplained circumstances. He later became a Capo in the Clemente crime family after he entombed his predecessor in the foundation of the Culver Dam. Role in Mafia II He is first seen in Murphy's Law, yelling at someone on the phone in Freddy's Bar while Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro are talking to Henry Tomasino, Luca then angrily orders Henry to do what is need to be done. He is next seen and formally introuced in The Buzzsaw, where he meets with Joe, Henry and Vito for lunch. He lets Vito and Joe in on the hit contract and then says after this they may be ready to take the next step of being accepted into the Clemente crime family as long as they pay the "initiation fee" which is $5,000. Joe's Adventures Joe contacted Luca regarding Vito being arrested by the police due to his involvement in the heist at the Office of Price Administration. Luca informed Joe about the gas station worker who snitched on Vito and ordered Joe not to kill him. Joe later contacted Luca and informed him about a chief witness, Luca suspected that it was Richie Mazzeo and ordered Joe to find and kill Mazzeo. Later, after Joe succeeded in killing Mazzeo, Luca told Joe that they will get the best lawyer in town for Vito; however, during the trial, Vito had no chance and was eventually sentenced to ten years in prison. Joe had a public outburst over this at Freddie's, nearly revealing his and Luca's involvment in organized crime. Luca became angry and put Joe on his hitlist. Luckily, when Henry was able to warn Joe just in time, Joe fled from Empire Bay and all ties between Joe, Vito, and Clemente were cut off. Joe eventually became a trusted associate of the Falcone crime family and gave Luca a middle finger during their meeting with Clemente. Death In the mission Balls and Beans, Luca is torturing Harvey "Beans" Epstein, Frankie the Mick, who is later killed, and Antonio Balsamo. When Vito arrives and disrupts the torture, Luca runs to hide, and Vito rescues Harvey and Tony. Using a cart, Vito and Tony break into Luca's office where he is hiding, and is then severly beaten and knocked unconscious. The last we see of Luca is when Tony Balls is dragging him to the meat grinder promising him a slow, painful death, with the help of Harvey Beans. Personality Always meticulously presented, Luca tries to mask his crude nature with an air of sophistication, though his ignorance always shows through. He is a known sociopath, and fails to hide it effectively. He attended some of the family's more grim tasks at the Clemente's Slaughterhouse, where his ruthless nature drove him up the ranks. He is also typically afraid of Alberto Clemente, this is shown when Alberto slaps him in The Buzzsaw. Family *Emilia Marchetti (Mother) *Antonio Gurino (Father) *Luigi Gurino (Brother, Deceased) Trivia *Luca is 5'11" and 165 lbs. *He drives a black Shubert Frigate in the 1950s segment of the game. Later in the mission, the player is able to steal his car. *It is possible that Luca usually represents the Clemente crime family on the Don's behalf because in one of Frankie Potts' files, he can be seen conversing with Frank Vinci and Carlo Falcone together in a photo. *He resides in Greenfield. *One of his nicknames is "Rat Soap", due to his rodent-like facial features. *He frequents the Empire Arms Hotel bar & restaurant and Freddy's Bar. *Empire Bay's prostitutes see him as a vicious sadist. *He is known to visit the Garden of Eden. Mission Appearances Mafia II *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Balls and Beans (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Witness - Frozen Memories *Cathouse Gallery Gurino and tomasino -full HD 1080.jpg|Gurino having dinner with Henry, Vito and Joe. Luca Gurino 01.png Farnkie_files_luca.jpg mafia2 2010-12-10 21-04-06-57.png luca1950.png Witness-012.JPG Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Clemente Crime Family Category:Caporegime Category:Death